


Old Obsessions

by Jos_lynn



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Hair Braiding, Harley had weird interests, I dont know what to tag, Mr. Clean is kinda important, Multi, OT3, i love them, this is based off of a real conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jos_lynn/pseuds/Jos_lynn
Summary: Join Peter, Harley, and Harry as they just have a nice domestic Saturday night in together. Peter braids and Harley shares an old obsession of his.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Harry Osborn, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 15
Kudos: 95





	Old Obsessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [censored](https://archiveofourown.org/users/censored/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for Cas who was apart of the conversation that this fic was based off of. 
> 
> Happy Birthday dear I hope you enjoy it!!!

It was an average Saturday evening where Harley found himself taking a peaceful nap in bed with his boyfriends as they watched television. However the calmness of the night was disturbed as he was abruptly woken up by a sharp tug on his hair and the sound of people giggling around him. He tried to pull away from whatever had a hold of his hair when he heard Peter coming from above him.

"Quit moving so much I'm trying to braid your hair." The boy hissed as Harley tried sitting up from his spot. Peter pulled him back down while Harley opened his eyes and glanced wildly around the room. 

"What is going on?" He demanded as he tried pulling away from Peter once again. Harry started laughing as Harley looked surprised when he was pulled back down for the second time. The three of them knew that Harley needed a few minutes after waking up before he understood what was going on around him. 

"Harls. Quit moving." Harry began as he rested his arms on the other man's chest in an attempt to get him to just stay down. "Pete's just braiding your hair."

Harley rubbed his eyes as he laid back and let Peter braid his hair. The three of them quietly enjoyed the movie that was playing on the TV until a Mr. Clean magic eraser commercial came on causing Harley to chuckle to himself. 

"What's so funny Harls?" Harry questioned while he began to sketch out the two men sitting next to him. They loved talking to Harley when he was tired since it usually led to some funny stories that they could tease him about for at least the next week.

"There was a time where I was oddly obsessed with Mr. Clean." He admitted after the commercial came to an end. Harry’s hand jerked in surprise creating a harsh line right though Harley’s face making him groan in disappointment.

"Why?" Peter scrunched his face while his brow furrowed in obvious confusion. Next to him Harry was mirroring the same expression of confusion and shock on his face.

"I thought about him a lot." Harley shrugged not sure what else to say about the situation at hand. 

Harry glanced between both of his boyfriends before he turned back to his drawing and mumbled to himself. "I…I don't know how to take that." 

"I don't know what to tell you. I just thought about him a lot. He still dances into my mind from time to time." 

"Harley I love you, oh my god." Harry laughed out unable to keep a straight face anymore. Peter covered his mouth in an attempt to muffle his own laughter as Harley whipped around to face Harry.

"You love me because I think about Mr. Clean on a regular basis?" 

"I love you because you make me laugh more than almost anyone else." Harry reached over and shoved Harley's face to the side effectively causing Peter to accidentally tug against his hair, making him wince.

"I love you too." Harley grinned as Harry began to laugh at the admittedly embarrassing squeak he let out from the pain and surprise. "I'm glad that my infatuation makes you laugh."

Peter watched as the other two playfully shoved each other back and forth, but he couldn't let the conversation go quite yet. "Y'all are so cute, but Harley why the fuck do you think about Mr. Clean so much?"

"I dont know!" He wasn't sure how to explain it for them to understand that it was just a part of his life that he had no definitive answers to. "I haven't thought about him for a while actually but there were a few months where I thought about him like three times a week."

Harry nodded, accepting Harley's answer but that didn't change the fact that he wanted to know why. "It's the absurdity of it. Like why Mr. Clean specifically?"

"He's so sexy, yet so scary." He whispered to himself while Harry contemplated whether he agreed with that or not. Eventually his face morphed from confusion to appreciative as he nodded while Peter watched his boyfriends with a horrified look on his face.

"Mr. Clean could kill someone so easily and he would get away with it." Peter whispered, horrified that the other two could even find someone like that to be attractive.

"He would and I love that for him." 

"He's so muscular. Like why?" Harley questions. The more he thought about how strong Mr. Clean obviously was, the more confused he became about what he does outside of his commercials.

"Cleaning makes you strong." Harry tells the two of them matter-a-factly. He thought back to May who cleaned whenever she got stressed and he had no doubt that she could throw him if she wanted to.

"Maybe you should try it out sometime then Har." Peter smirked knowing that Harry went to the gym three times a week and that he wasn't exactly weak by any means.

"Oh shut up I clean!" Harry gasped offended over being called weak. Personally he liked to think he could take Harley in an arm wrestling match no matter what the other boy claimed.

"Clean out the fridge maybe." Harley whispered to Peter making sure it was still loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Oi!"

"I'm kidding Har." He lamented knowing that out of the three of them Peter spent the most time clearing out the fridge. It astounded both of them just how much he was able to eat yet still be painfully skinny.

"Yeah, you know we'd be nowhere without you." Peter agreed, only half paying attention to the conversation as he started making the braid more elaborate.

"You would both starve without me." They all knew that Harry was completely right since he was the one that almost always cooked for them.

"Yes we would and we love you for not letting us." Harley agreed, laughing to himself as Harry looked extremely smug before becoming jokingly upset at the word choice.

"You better love me for more than that." Harry grumbled not wanting to be known just for food when there were a lot of other things that he was good at. Harley reached over and tickled the boy just to make him laugh since he wasn't a fan of the frown that was on his face, jokingly or not.

"And your pretty face." Peter quickly added knowing that Harry would never pass up a compliment. 

"Hmm I'll take it." He joked before picking up his sketchbook again to finish drawing the other two. It took him nearly twenty minutes to finish the drawing after getting rid of the harsh line that cut through the page. He began outlining the whole thing as Peter finally finished the elaborate Dutch braid he had been working on.

"Finally done!!" The three of them cheered as Harley sat up and showed off Peter's handy work. He had to admit that he liked the way the braid kept all of his hair back but he was still able to play with it.

"Dang Harls you look good with a braid." Harry wolf whistled as he over exaggeratedly checked him out. Peter showed his agreement from behind with an appreciative hum while he carefully adjusted the hair until he thought it was perfect.

"I think this just proves I need a haircut." He chuckled while he fidgeted with the braid that went past his shoulders. He never really realized how long it had gotten since he was so used to just throwing it up into a bun or something, but seeing it braided really showed the length. However as he watched his boyfriends discuss the different hairstyles they'd like to try out on him he realized that if it made them happy he would leave it long.


End file.
